Tratado de la Luna
El Acuerdo que Gobierna las Actividades de los Estados en la Luna y Otros Cuerpos Celestiales, más conocido como el Tratado de la Luna, es un tratado internacional que transfiere jurisdicción de todos cuerpos celestiales (incluyendo las órbitas cerca de tales cuerpos) a la comunidad internacional. Así, todas las actividades deben estar conformes a la ley internacional, particularmente la carta estatutaria de las Naciones Unidas. Solo han firmado y ratificado unas 17 naciones. Sin embargo, las grandes potencias que han desarrollado misiones tripuladas, aún no han firmado dicho tratado. Reglamento Tras el Tratado del Espacio Ultraterrestre, el Tratado de la Luna pretendía establecer unas normas para el uso de la Luna y otras cuerpos celestes. El tratado se aplica a la Luna y otros cuerpos celestes ubicados dentro del Sistema Solar, distintos de la Tierra. Contiene 21 artículos El tratado declara que la Luna ha de ser utilizada para el beneficio común de todos los Estados y todos los pueblos de la comunidad internacional. Además, pretende que la Luna no se convierta en una fuente de conflicto internacional. Ciertos puntos a destacar del tratado se muestran a continuación: * Prohíbe el uso militar de los cuerpos celestes, incluyendo prueba de armas o bases militares. * Prohíbe la exploración y el uso de los cuerpos celestes sin la aprobación o el beneficio de todos los Estados bajo el principio del patrimonio común de la humanidad.. * El Secretario General ha de ser notificado de todas las actividades celestes. * Todos los Estados tienen el mismo derecho de realizar investigaciones sobre los cuerpos celestes. * Al menos parte de los datos obtenidos durante la investigación por parte de un Estado han de ser puestos a disposición de la comunidad. * Esta prohibido alterar el ambiente de los cuerpos celestes y realizar cualquier tipo de contaminación. * Se prohíbe a los Estados reclamar soberanía sobre los cuerpos celestes. * Prohíbe la propiedad de cualquier territorio extraterrestre por parte de una persona u organización, a menos que sea internacional y gubernamental. * Se ha de establecer un régimen internacional para garantizar que el desarrollo y la gestión sean seguros y ordenados en cuanto a los recursos y el reparto de beneficios de los mismos. Estados participantes El tratado fue firmado en 1979 y entró en vigor en 1984. Actualmente son 17 los países que han firmado y ratificado el tratado. Además existen otros 4 países que han firmado pero no ratificado el mismo.Chapter 5: O'Neills Children, Reaching for the High Frontier, The American Pro-Space Movement 1972-84, by Michael A. G. Michaud, National Space Society. La fecha de deposición es aquella de depósito del instrumento de ratificación, es decir, una carta oficial sellada y firmada por la autoridad responsable del Estado, en la cual se explique la decisión tomada. El objetivo del tratado por parte de las naciones que operan el espacio es que los recursos extraídos deben ser compartidos con otras naciones. Lista de países que han firmado y ratificado Lista de países que han firmado y no han ratificado Referencias Enlaces externos * Treaty Text — "Agreement Governing The Activities Of States On the Moon And Other Celestial Bodies" (1979) * Official Treaty Site — United Nations Office for Outer Space Affairs (UNOOSA), including versions of the treaty in several languages: Arabic, Chinese, English, French, Russian, and Spanish. Véase también * Tratado del espacio exterior Categoría:Convenciones_de_las_Naciones_Unidas Categoría:Luna Categoría:Tratados de Australia Categoría:Tratados de Austria Categoría:Tratados de Bélgica Categoría:Tratados de Chile Categoría:Tratados de México Categoría:Tratados de Marruecos Categoría:Tratados de los Países Bajos Categoría:Tratados de Perú Categoría:Tratados de Filipinas Categoría:Tratados de Turquía Categoría:Tratados de Uruguay Categoría:Tratados de Venezuela Categoría:Colonización del espacio Categoría:Convenciones de las Naciones Unidas